Challenge
by Kai-Cresent-Moon
Summary: The High school freshmen are going to a field trip. Can Ryoma Echizen take the sudden heat, or will he yield? RyoSaku. Standard disclaimers apply


It was just another field trip—to the beach. Big whoop. I can handle it, can't I? I'm the prince of tennis, who faced many opponents who increased in difficulty. I could handle a class field trip. Bring. It. On.

Ryoma Echizen will not lose to anyone or anything. Ryoma Echizen will come back from the trip with a smirk of victory on his face.

Ryoma Echizen must stop referring to himself in third person. I shook my head and looked out the window. I wore my usual I'm-bored-so-don't-talk-to-me expression. At least, that's what I thought until that loudmouth girl called me from the other end of the bus. "RYOMA-SAMA!" She shrieked.

I looked over at her with my bored expression, and then I looked at the girl next to her. Ryuzaki Sakuno. Miss Wobbly hips, the one who sucked at tennis. Damn, she was cute. I froze. What the hell? Since when was _she_ cute? This sucked. The loudmouth girl walked over to me and placed her hand over her hips. "Can we sit here?"

I was sitting in the back row of the bus. Alone. Shit, I should have asked Horio and the guys to sit with me. "It doesn't matter." I said.

She sat beside me and Ryuzaki beside her. I looked out the window once more. This would be one long trip. I sat their silently for ages, Oskada (A/N I think that's how you spell it) had gone in the front to slap Horio for flirting with Ryuzaki. Well, at least she did it before I did. I pulled my white Fila cap down more and just sat there. Alone. With her.

Dang it! I couldn't take it anymore. "Anou, Ryoma-kun?" She began unsurely.

"Mm?" I looked over at her and all of a sudden, my eyes were locked with hers. Thank god I pulled my cap down; I could feel a blush coming on.

She looked away and looked down, blushing like she always did. "This is going to be fun, ne, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn." I replied nonchalantly, if you could call it a reply in the first place.

"Do you like the beach?"

"It's okay," I showed little interest in the conversation. Why couldn't we talk about something I like? Like tennis, or Karupin, or Ponta, or her…

I froze. Not again! I. Don't. Like. Her. Get the point.

Or maybe I did. I didn't really care. "Anou, l-let's have a fun trip, Ryoma-kun. I-It would be more fun if we did…."

As long as there was a _we_ involved, I was game. "Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." That made her go quiet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We arrived there about two hours later. I was grateful, I couldn't stand Oskada. She wouldn't stop talking to me. _Ryoma-sama _this and _Ryoma-sama_ that. I couldn't take it anymore. The sensei was confused as to how many girls were wearing bikinis. I turned to look at the pair I spent my afternoon with. Oskada was wearing a bikini, figures. And Ryuzaki was wearing a baby pink one-piece. How I wish it were the other way rou-crap, my oyaji's rubbing off on me. "Ryoma-sama! Do you like my bikini?" Oskada shouted. She always shouts. When I get back from my trip I'm going to check my ears.

I shrugged. Ask me if I care. "We're going to divide everyone into pairs for the trip. Oskada Tomoka," the sensei began, "With Horio-san."

She looked disappointed, so did he. "Ryuzaki Sakuno," I waited, "Echizen Ryoma."

And so the list went on. And on. And _on_. Finally, we were allowed to roam around.

First we were playing beach volley ball. "L-Let's try our best." Ryuzaki said cheerfully.

"Hn."

We won. Of course. Barely. She tripped a lot, and I caught her. God knows how we won.

Then there was the walk through the "haunted woods". Classic. I was anything _but_ afraid. We walked endlessly. I walked ahead of her. Then a puppet ghost popped out of nowhere. "KYA!" she seemed to have tripped over a branch and clung onto me for support.

"Are you okay?"

"H-Hai." She answered, "I'm just scared."

We walked some more before she spoke again. "Arigato Gozaimasu." She said.

What the hell was she thanking me for? "Betsuni," whatever she was talking about.

"Anou, Ryoma-kun…I…I…"

"Hm?" I turned around and she walked straight into me. She was flush against my chest. I blushed. Thank god it was dark.

"I like you."

I froze. Too startled to reply. Sure she blushed a lot, and she stammered, and she picked up tennis only after she met me. It doesn't mean she _likes_ me. "Is that so?" I said in my usual bored monotone.

"S-Sumimasen!" She apologized again. Sheesh, doesn't she have another life's purpose? She's probably has a world record for saying sorry a hundred times in a second.

I stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure if I _like_ you. But I think it's somewhere along the lines of that." I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

This would be enough for now.

What I didn't know was that the guy who was acting as a ghost. Fainted from shock, yea.

Owari.

_**A/N**_

_**This is my first ryosaku fic. Spare me? I tried my best. It is a bit OOC, okay A LOT, but heh, I have this in my defence: Who knows how to **__**really**__** portray Ryoma's character. Anyway, ja!**_

**Arigato Gozaimasu: Thank you very much**

**Betsuni: No problem**

**Sumimasen: Sorry**

**Mada mada dane: It's Ryoma's catchphrase. Means 'not good enough', or 'you will find your way' or 'no, no yet.'**


End file.
